Known receptacle box cover plates, or faceplates, are typically constructed in the form of a generally flat plate having one or more openings to provide access to a wired device, or the like, mounted in the receptacle box. The purpose of a cover plate is to provide a decorative cover for the receptacle box installation while also preventing operator exposure to the interior of the receptacle box, which in many instances contains electrical wiring. By way of example, a cover plate can cover a receptacle box containing devices such as ON/OFF switches, outlet receptacles, dimmers, motor speed selector switches, coaxial cable connectors, TV antenna connectors, telephone jacks, computer network cable connectors, informational devices such as clocks, thermometers, security systems, and so forth.
As the number of electrical appliances in the average household grows, the need for convenient access to numerous electrical outlets also grows. Electrical outlet assemblies typically comprise a cover plate, and an electrical outlet having multiple female sockets, or electrical receptacles, where the cover plate is screwed onto the outlet or switch and the screws are visible on the outside surface of the cover plate, and where the cover plate usually has openings that provide for the outlets to extend through the cover plate and are not covered by the cover plate.
Additionally, the use of designer or architectural electrical outlet assemblies and/or cover plates are increasing and alternative types are needed to address this demand, as well as the need to provide cover plates that hide the underlying outlets, receptacle box, gaps, and/or screw or attachment holes or connections.
Accordingly, there is a need to address one or more of such problems or needs.